1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a floor piece and a floor comprising the same, and particularly to an infrared electrothermal raised floor piece and an infrared electrothermal raised floor comprising the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, various heating equipments, such as coal stoves, coal-fired boilers, oil-fired boiler, gas-fired boiler, electric heaters and air-conditioners are widely used. However, disadvantages of the coal stoves and boilers comprise complex structure, huge volume, inconvenient adjustment of temperature, high power consumption and high pollution. As for the electric heaters and the air-conditioners, although they are convenient for temperature adjustment, low heat efficiency, high electricity consumption, small heat radiating area, occupation of limited indoor space are non-neglectable problems to be solved, moreover, many people feel uncomfortable since heat is provided via air convection.
In view of the above problems, China patent number 01248023.1 disclosed an infrared electrothermal floor comprising a plurality of calcium silicate cement guard plate and a carbon fiber infrared heat component disposed therebetween. This kind of floor realizes convenient adjustment of temperature, low power consumption and environmental protection, needs no fuel, saves indoor space, and is capable of supplying heat from a sole of a foot to the indoor space.
However, there are some problems with the above-mentioned floor: firstly, the floor is laid along with electric wire to facilitate integral forming, which causes great difficulty in construction and low efficiency, moreover, once the floor is damaged, it is difficult to fix and maintain, and dangerous electric leakage often takes place. Secondly, the carbon fiber infrared heat component is not efficiently utilized since it is embedded under the bottom of the calcium silicate cement guard plate, which severely affects penetrability of infrared ray, and leads to attenuation in thermal infrared radiation and loss of health functions. Thirdly, the floor is globally electrified, and it is impossible to flexibly implement local control of electricity as required, which causes unnecessary heat loss and influences energy-saving effect. Fourthly, the floor is disposable, once failure occurs, the floor as a whole will be damaged, which causes high using cost and environmental pollution. Fifthly, a top of the floor is only a cement guard plate, and a decoration layer needs to be laid on the bottom thereof, which increases a thickness of the floor and brings about extra burden to a user. Finally, due to attenuation in thermal infrared radiation and slow heat conduction, temperature rise of the floor is very slow and time-consuming, which decreases heat efficiency and influences heating effect.